


Awkward

by SugarGlaze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze
Summary: Rosinante and his upstairs neighbor have an awkward relationship.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Awkward

“I really didn’t mind; he was no problem at all.”

Rosinante sighed and offered her a generous smile. “Are you sure? It was last second – my brother can be a real monster sometimes – and I didn’t give you much of a chance to say no. Law can be … moody for a kid.”

“He certainly can be,” she admitted with a laugh. Heat spread to her face; his beautiful smile made her extremely nervous. Maybe because she liked him above the deepest level of friendship. “But to be fair I wasn’t aware he shared your dislike for bread. I wouldn’t have made him a sandwich for lunch had I known.”

Said man curled up his nose in disgust, inciting another laugh from her; he was too cute.

Hesitantly she brought up her hand and gently wrapped her fingers around his bare wrist. The warmth of his skin made her shiver with eagerness. “You and Law are always welcomed here; no need to justify your reasons to me. And also, I owe you for being so good to me. You helped me get settled when I first moved here, amongst a million other things.”

That was months ago. Her previous roommate moved in with his serious boyfriend and she was forced to find a cheaper apartment. The day she moved into the room above Rosinante he helped her bring up the boxes from the moving van. She learned extremely quick that he was prone to bouts of clumsiness and that Law – his foster son – who wanted to be a doctor when he grew up often chastised him on how careless he was. She never laughed so hard in her entire life.

Ever since her bond with them grew. She developed a hard crush on Rosinante, and to her relief, the crush wasn’t one sided. She heard from Law that he often spoke about her as if she was someone important to him. Not sure how certain the word of a ten-year-old was, she chose to be cautious about how she spoke to him.

Still, it warmed her heart.

His hand over her own brought her out of her head. “You say that, but honestly you’ve helped me out with Law more times than I can count. How lucky I am to have met you.”

Her face warmed up, but regardless she laughed. “Be still my poor heart. With a statement like that I might assume you like me.”

“And if I do?”

So, he too wanted to play. She grinned and moved closer, excited to test how far she could keep this up.

“We have a problem then,” she uttered.

Rosinante frowned. “Problem? What problem?”

“I already know, but I can’t kiss you because of how tall you are.”

He laughed and pulled her closer. “I know just how to fix this. The wall or my lap?”

“Both,” she uttered.

The tension between them was intense.

Too bad it went nowhere.

“It’s not good parenting to leave a child alone in a room full of dangerous and sharp instruments. I could have hurt myself while you were out here flirting with one another,” Law said with a huff.

She pulled away from Rosinante; face warm in embarrassment. How could she have forgotten about him? Bending down to his level, she gave him a gentle smile.

“Did you have fun? We can finish our game the next time you come to visit. Does that sound good?”

Law nodded. “And have rice for lunch?”

“If that’s what you want,” she said with a smile.

He pulled his hat down over his face. “It’s whatever.”

Lifting his backpack onto his shoulder, Law walked passed Rosinante and disappeared down the stairs. The two were left alone again.

“I should get back too,” Rosinante mentioned after a long minute. He carded his fingers through his blonde hair. “See ya around … and maybe I–– we can––

She laughed. “I’ll leave the door unlocked.”

“Law goes to bed around eight,” he mentioned.

Blowing him a kiss, she backed into her apartment and gently shut the door.

_See you soon._


End file.
